Zimmer Twins Academy
Zimmer Twins Academy (ZTA) is a cancelled and rebooted reality sitcom type series by BookgirlZT. 2015 Reboot On April 13, 2015, a reboot of the show aired. It takes place in the future (Eva and Edgar are 32) and has a cast of characters not made up of the site's users, like the original series. It has been renewed for a second season in 2016. Characters Garnet Matthews- A 14 year old boy who attends the Zimmer Twins Academy. Garnet is Mixie's cousin. It is known that Garnet was failing his regular subjects, but his parents sent him to the ZTA because he is naturally gifted. His favorite subject is "Lunch" (according to his student information card) and he enjoys playing baseball. His ethnicity is Canadian. Curliy Londonne- The chef and head of the food services department at the school. Curliy is known to make friends with a lot of the students at the ZTA. He was promoted to head of the food services department his second year of work. He used to be a janitor. He gets a lot of respect. Ms. (Gwenyth) Kenni- The headmaster of the Zimmer Twins Academy. Ms. Kenni is disliked by the majority of the student body because she is strict. The old headmaster (Mr. Paul Tresin) was very unlike Ms. Kenni. Ms. Kenni used to be the film teacher at the ZTA before Mr. Tresin retired. Mixie Kakes- A 16 year old girl who attends the Zimmer Twins Academy. Her cousin is Garnet. She finds Garnet annoying because he is younger. She has gotten straight A's and perfect attendence since first grade. Her favorite subject is math (according to her student information card) and she likes to crochet. Her best friend is Devotion. Ollie Jameson- A 13 year old girl who attends the Zimmer Twins Academy. Ollie has attended the ZTA since she was 8, and she hates Ms. Kenni. Her favorite subject is "advanced language studies" (according to her student information card) and her best friend is a toy bear named "Mattie". Her name is short for Oliver. Her middle name (which she hates) is Patricia. Garnet likes her middle name, though. Mr. (Oscar) Jhoninstin- The film teacher at the Zimmer Twins Academy. Mr. Jhoninston used to work at a peanut factory until he realized he was allergic to peanuts. After he found out there was a job available at the ZTA, he applied and was rejected. Mr. Tresin pushed Ms. Kenni to hire him though, so that was the start of his career at ZTA. Fli (Pronounced "Fly") Peterson- A 15 year old boy who attends the Zimmer Twins Academy. He gets annoyed when people make fun of his name. He has been teased throughout elementary school. He asked his parents to move to the ZTA because of this. His favorite subject is english (according to his student information card). His best friend is from Creekville Middle School, Garnet's old school. Fli and his old friend, (Patrick) are practically twins. Mrs. (Katherinne) Pawn- The guidance counseler at the Zimmer Twins Academy. There isn't much to say about her. Devotion Sonnge- An 18 year old girl who attends the Zimmer Twins Academy. Devotion has been going to the ZTA for a year. She is a film prodigy, and her favorite movie is "The Breakfast Club." Her mother used to be a user on the Zimmer Twins website. (Made up user; Lotrfan452) Her favorite subject is film. Her ethnicity is German. Playlist S1E1 Pilot S1E2 Meeting Fli S1E3 Mixie Kakes S1E4 Guest Star S1E5 Not So New Girl Plot Season 1 Garnet Matthews annoys his fellow schoolmate (assumingly Mixie) because he is hungry. Mixie tells him to go ask Ms. Kenni about it. She tells him to go to the bus kitchen and get some food. A few hours later, they arrive at the Zimmer Twins Academy. In his dorm, Garnet complains to his roommate (Fli Peterson) about how his parents sent him to the school. It is mentioned that Garnet was flunking his classes in normal school, and he was sent to the gifted school. Later, Fli and Mixie are chatting during orientation. Curliy warns them to stop, and Ms. Kenni calls Mixie out for talking. Then, at lunch, Mixie and Fli are talking when Garnet shows up. It is revealed that Garnet is Mixie's cousin. Mixie highly dislikes Garnet, and a guest walks in the cafeteria. Fli freaks out and faints, and the others introduce themselves to the guest. It is learned that the guest is none other than retired Zimmer Twins user, Mprincess. Garnet faints at the news as well. Mprincess is at the ZTA to get the students excited about filming. The class groans at this announcement. ZTA The Zimmer Twins Academy is for gifted students that are aspiring to be filmmakers. Rad256 described it as (er, asked if it was) "a boarding school." *The new series is a re-boot of the old series. *Garnet's old school, Creekville Middle School, is where Fli's best friend Patrick currently attends. *Garnet is a gifted student, yet he flunked his regular classes. *Mixie finds Garnet annoying. *Mixie gets annoyed when people ask if her family owns the Tastykake company. *Garnet's character/name was developed BEFORE Bookie started watching Steven Universe. What are the odds :P Character Debuts S1E1 Garnet Curliy Mixie (Unofficial) Ms. Kenni S1E2 Fli Mr. Jhoninstin S1E5 Ollie Jameson Category:Series Category:BookgirlZT